


Now

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



_**Adventdrabbles 2010: Now, PG-13, Harry/Teddy**_  
 **Title:** Now  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Teddy  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/) who prompted me with 'Harry/Teddy, now or never'.

Teddy had been thinking about this moment for weeks. Seeing Harry trying to find some bloke to bring home was killing him.

He was ready, willing, and able. Even now, Harry was in his bedroom dressing for a night out. At forty, he was fit, his clothes tailored, his demeanor relaxed. Dead sexy.

Well. _It's now or never_ , the shot of Firewhisky running through his veins was telling him.

He raised his hand to knock just as Harry opened the door.

"Teddy?"

Words caught in his throat so he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adventdrabbles 2010: Now and Later, R, Harry/Teddy**_  
 **Title:** Now and Later  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~555  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Teddy  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. The sequel to [Now](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/411914.html). Still for [](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/), just because. ♥

His Auror reflexes failed him as he found his arms and mouth full of a lean, male body and a hot, wet tongue. Harry groaned, the taste of Firewhisky in Teddy's mouth, the familiar scent of the man more arousing than that of any stranger he'd had the pleasure to have known.

Teddy was eager, enthusiastic, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, grasping at his back, fingers running up to the nape of Harry's neck, pressing his groin to Harry's thigh and rubbing.

His senses about to leave him, Harry broke free of the kiss, panting, "Wait, Teddy," and the man froze, eyes falling closed as he dropped his head to Harry's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"'M not sorry," Teddy mumbled, not lifting his head, his bright blue hair dulling to a sandy brown. Harry rubbed circles on Teddy's back and pressed his lips to Teddy's ear.

"Neither am I." Harry reached under Teddy's chin and lifted his face until they were eye to eye. "I didn't think you were an appropriate object for my affection. I would never have betrayed the trust your parents placed in me." Teddy tried to look away but Harry held his chin and Teddy looked back into his eyes.

"However, if my feelings for you are returned, if _you_ want _me_ , you're old enough to make your own decisions."

Watching Teddy's face transform from sadness to elation was a beautiful thing. Watching that elation turn to abandon would be even more so.

"I think it's obvious I want you," Teddy said, blushing a little. Harry leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling their bodies flush. Teddy's eyes widened as Harry thrust against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their trousers. "Oh, fuck," Teddy moaned.

"Perhaps we shouldn't rush in to that just yet," Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't be opposed to more of this though." Sliding his lips across Teddy's, he slipped his tongue inside, slowly mapping every corner of his mouth, hands moving gently along his sides, just _touching_.

Teddy rocked into him and he pressed his thigh forward giving Teddy the friction he needed. Harry remembered that age, knew what it was like to be hard as a rock, desperate to come. He was older now, it took him longer to find his pleasure. He couldn't wait to show Teddy just how glorious that could be.

Harry's mouth, teeth, and tongue moved to the column of Teddy's throat, nipping, licking, and sucking until Teddy cried out, his body rigid as he came.

"Oh, God," Teddy whispered. "That's embarrassing." Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silent cleansing charm. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Harry said, humour in his voice. "Why don't we go downstairs, I'll make us some tea, and we can try and figure out what we think we're doing."

"Do you do that with all the people you bring home?" Teddy asked, frowning.

Harry looked at him and kissed him briefly but intensely. "You are more important than anyone I've brought home. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Still not budging, Teddy looked him up and down, lingered at his groin. "Do you need to, er, you know?"

Harry laughed, taking Teddy's hand in his and starting toward the stairs. "If we do this right, we'll get to that later."


	3. Now, Later, Again

_**Adventdrabbles 2010: Now, Later, Again, NC-17, Harry/Teddy**_  
 **Title:** Now, Later, Again  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1015  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Teddy  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thank you to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for the once over. *kiss* The sequel to [Now](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/411914.html) and [Now and Later](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/412512.html). Still for [](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/) because all three parts go together. ♥

Teddy is already hard again as Harry unbuttons his shirt, pressing kisses to his chest as he reveals Teddy's body. When Harry drops to his knees and unbuckles his belt, Teddy is glad he'd already come once for surely seeing this man he wanted for so long, pulling open his flies and freeing his cock would otherwise have sent him over the edge.

He toes off his shoes and Harry helps him step out of his jeans, then stands and pushes his shirt off his shoulders, hands and eyes both devouring him.

"God, you're gorgeous, Teddy," Harry breathes, his hand reaching out to stroke Teddy's cock, which throbs in response. Teddy sucks in a breath as Harry kisses him deeply. He then melts under the onslaught of touching. It only turns him on more that he is naked and Harry is still clothed, the feel of the rough fabric against his bare skin making him moan.

Closing his eyes, he throws back his head as Harry sucks his earlobe into his mouth and gently worries it with his teeth. His hands find the nape of Harry's neck and he runs his fingers through the thick hair.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Harry whispers in his ear, then pulls back, starting to undo his buttons.

"Let me," Teddy says, moving his hands to Harry's shirt. He tries not to let his hands shake but he knows he's clumsy, the buttons refusing to behave.

"Fuck."

"Take your time." He lets his head drop to Harry's shoulder and takes a deep, cleansing breath as Harry's arms envelop him. "You have done this before, yes?"

That steels Teddy's nerve like nothing else. He must look like a blushing virgin.

"Course I have." He tackles the buttons again with determination. He, too, drops to his knees to undo Harry's fly, the evidence of his arousal apparent through the denim.

Removing Harry's shoes and socks, Teddy then tugs his jeans and pants down. Looking up, he can't resist a taste of the dark, thick cock standing at attention in front of him. A swipe, then a slow lick. As Harry groans, he takes the head entirely into his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue seeking the salty droplet at the slit.

Harry reaches down with both arms and pulls Teddy to him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, spinning their bodies until Teddy is pressed into the bed, Harry's weight on top of him. They scrabble and shift until their cocks are rubbing against each other, hot like a brand.

Teddy whimpers when Harry takes a nipple between his teeth, cries out when the other is pinched and tweaked. He had no idea his nipples were so sensitive and he's got goose bumps running up his spine.

"I knew you'd be like this," Harry says as he dips his tongue into Teddy's navel. Teddy automatically clamps his mouth shut, not sure if what Harry just said was a compliment or not. "Don't keep quiet. I want to hear you." Before he knows what's happening Harry's rolled him and spread his legs, the broad stripe of his tongue laving his most sensitive flesh.

"Christ, Harry," Teddy pants, wanting nothing more than to come right now, Harry's tongue pushing into his arse then licking him, over and over. His cock is leaking down onto the sheets, he's harder than he's ever been in his life. If he touches himself, he knows he'll come.

As if he knows what Teddy's thinking, Harry chuckles and slides a finger into Teddy's spit-slick arse, gently beginning to loosen him. After a minute or so, not that Teddy can even tell time anymore, let alone think, Harry presses another finger into him, slicker this time. Whether he conjured lube or Summoned it doesn't matter: Teddy is one step closer to taking Harry's cock up his arse. He wasn't quite honest before with Harry but now doesn't seem the time to mention that experience with men doesn't equate to experience with being buggered.

At the third finger, Teddy's legs begin to tremble, and Harry must have judged him ready. When he removes his fingers, Teddy whines at the loss but when Harry pushes into him, inch by inch it nearly takes his breath away.

"Oh, oh, oh," he pants, unable to form words.

Harry soothes him with a gentle press of his lips to Teddy's back and puts, one hand on his hip, moving the other around to take Teddy's cock.

"All right, Teddy?" he asks when he's finally fully seated. Teddy still can't speak and nods his head. Harry pulls out and pushes back in, his hand moving on Teddy's cock in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. Teddy's overwhelmed, but he registers Harry's grunts, his breathy sighs, feels the slap of his balls against his own as Harry picks up the pace, their skin slick with sweat.

A hand to his shoulder, and Teddy drops, pressing his chest to the bed. He shifts his thighs wider and Harry takes him deeper, angling just so and Teddy cries out, seeing stars as Harry's cock finds his prostate.

Harry tugs on his cock, giving a twist to the head and Teddy comes with a shout, splattering his chest with come. Harry slows his pace, milking him until he can hardly bear it. When his hips collapse forward, Harry grips his hips and begins fucking him hard, slamming into him over and over, his fingers clenching into the flesh of his arse.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Teddy exhales as Harry rides him hard before coming with a shout, his cock pulsing inside Teddy for ages, filling him with come, before Harry finally collapses against him, breathing heavily. He then presses a kiss to the nape of his neck and rolls off.

"That was brilliant," Harry says, and cleans them up with a wordless spell. "C'mere."

"Can't. Move." Teddy mumbles, face still pressed into the mattress, but he can see Harry's smiling face, cheeks red with exertion.

"Sleep then." Harry rolls towards Teddy and pulls him into his arms and Teddy does just that.


End file.
